Money Making Guide
umb|100x100px]] Welcome to the official Money Making Guide of Onyx. This guide was released on the 1st of October 2017, and will be updated. We have many ways to earn some money, feel free to skip and find the one that's suitable for you! If you know any other methods to earn money on Onyx, feel free to add, make sure to notify AryJaey that you made changes to the wiki. Voting Voting is a major key for Onyx. It helps the server grow which benefits the server in more players that can join the server, which is really important for the server's economy to grow and ofcourse the community! Voting can also be profitable and efficient! When you vote, you receive 20k cash + 10% exp BOOST + 10% higher drop rate. ''' Green Dragons Green dragons are a common source of money making. They are very beneficial for all players to earn gp. Because of the Dragon bones (and Green D'hide) they drop, which people really need to train prayer. Location They are located in level 13 wilderness, as well as in level 20 wilderness (as shown in the picture below marked with a red box). Drops Thieving Thieving is a very efficient skill in Onyx to train while you're making big amounts of cash. You get exp while you also get some gp. There are many ways to train thieving such as the following. Pickpocketing Some NPC's have an right-clicking option to pickpocket from them. When you do so, you try to steal from that NPC and if succesfully, you will gain exp and possibly coins or various items. This is a '''highly recommended way to make money on Onyx. Stalls In some places you'll find market stalls where you also can steal from. By doing so you'll receive the item that the stall is offering. Often you can sell these items back to the NPC near the stall. Barrows Barrows is a mini-game, which is located near mort'ton. You can get there easily by purchasing a Drakan's Medallion ''From the Black Market shop (talk to Onyx) then left click and teleport to Barrows. 6 Brothers When you arrive at Barrows, you'll see 6 hills. Run to any hill, and click the spade that is on it, to access to coffin of the brother. Note that there are 6 different brothers, in picture below you'll see their respective hill. Now search the coffin and one of the six brothers will attack you (don't forget to turn on protect prayers !!!). You must kill all six brothers to loot the chest for a possible barrows gear. One of the coffins will contain a tunnel; you should enter the tunnel once you have killed all but the last brother. You must navigate your way through the tunnels to the chest which you open and the last barrows brother will come out and attack you. Kill him and loot the chest again and you shall receive your reward. You can find a full in-depth guide for Barrows here ''(!! ADD BARROWS LINK HERE !!) Revenants Revenants are mainly killed for their valuable special drops, such as ancient warrior's equipment which is used in pvp. Higher level Revenants are more likely to drop specific items. Note that even though higher level revenants are more likely to drop high value items, their drops still stay as a rare drop and you should not expect to get drops often. Statuettes The dropped statuettes can be exchanged for money et Edgeville, you can talk to Mandrith who's located in the bank. Location Revenants can be found in the Forinthry Dungeon, which is a PVP zone, so be careful for Pk'ers. Location is marked with a red box on picture below.